Chapter 122
September 6th: Part 3 (9月6日(3), Kugatsu Muika (3)) is the 122nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Tsezguerra tells Battera that Gon and Killua will only end up dead if they play the game Greed Island. Gon complains about how Tsezguerra can tell that before they try, and Tsezguerra replies that it will be too late by then. But he says that still, it is better to die than survive in the game. He explains that if a player is alive, it will be impossible to reset or remove the memory card, and if the slots are full, there will be no place to put in new memory cards. New players will not be able to save so they will lose all their data once they return to the real world. Battera mentions that he owns 32 copies of the game, including the one he won in the auction, and has hired around 100 players, both professional and amateur Hunters. Some are still playing inside but half of them already gave up although they are still alive. They refuse to return to the real world and their stats on-screen show no change in months, even in years. Battera then says that this is the reason that they are careful in their selection of new players. They need players who can, at minimum, return to reality. Gon and Killua still insist and ask them why they cannot play the game. Battera says that Tsezguerra is a professional Hunter and has attempted to complete the game several times. Tsezguerra says that he made five round trips in six months, and from his experience, Gon and Killua will die before they can obtain the item needed to leave the game in their current state. Gon asks if Tsezguerra has completed the game, and Tsezguerra answers that he is 80% through. Tsezguerra announces that he will go back inside the game after the tryouts and will not return until after he clears the game. Battera then tells that he intends to win all seven copies of Greed Island in the auction, and at the same time, he is recruiting players. Battera adds that he placed a notice online for the tryouts that will be held on September 10th. Tsezguerra says that they have four days to work on their Nen. As Gon and Killua leave, Tsezguerra asks about where they got their memory card, and Gon refuses to answer. Gon and Killua get fired up to ace the tryouts. Battera asks Tsezguerra about what he really thinks about the two. Tsezguerra replies that he is telling the truth that at their current state Gon and Killua will only get killed, but with their potential, anything can happen in four days. Meanwhile, Phinks and Feitan eavesdrop on their conversation. Gon is still pissed about the rejection, while Killua explains that they need to train and take it to the next level to attain their Nen ability or special attack. Killua mentions Kurapika's ability about how Kurapika had to risk sacrificing his life and face the consequences that came with achieving his current ability. Killua says that they need to think of an ability that will have appropriate restrictions and suitability to their Nen type. Gon has a hard time thinking up an ability, even though Killua tries to help him. Killua then reveals to Gon that he already has an idea about his ability, but refuses to tell. Killua says that he will be training on his own to master his special attack, and he urges Gon to think about his own technique too. Killua challenges Gon by saying that maybe he will pass without Gon. Killua starts his training. He uses a taser and utilizes the electricity to refine his Nen. Meanwhile, Tsezguerra's words are stuck on Gon's head and Gon gets irritated. Then Feitan and Phinks are seen attacking a car that has a copy of Greed Island and they steal it from them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_122 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc